


Not so alone after all

by HappyPupp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPupp/pseuds/HappyPupp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You feel alone and alien and find yourself on Regina's porch with a bottle of wine. "I could use a drinking buddy?"</p><p>- </p><p>A SwanQueen ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so alone after all

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. I just take them out of their TV closet to play with them.  
> Any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Feedback is highly appreciated :)

The rest of the week had been great.

You just feel like there's something missing. Like something's not quite right, but when you've tried to talk to Hook about it, he didn't seem to get it. You've tried talking to your parents, too, but it's like you're from another planet with them. Well, technically, you did grow up in an entirely different realm.

So you feel alone and alien and find yourself on Regina's porch with a bottle of wine. "I could use a drinking buddy?" Regina does not dissappoint.

It feels good to get drunk with Regina. There's high levels of sarcasm and sass and cynism, everything you need to shake that feeling of offness. There's no need to talk about what's going on, so you both do.

Sharing with Regina is easy, and you feel heard. Feel understood without having to explain further, feel acceptance, even for the things you are far from proud of. Listening to Regina feels like reading that novel that will change your life forever because the story is mezmerizing even in its painfullness, and every word speaks to you on a deeper level. And the beauty in this moment you share is just as much in the things that are not spoken, the things that doesn't need to be said, phrases that's not uttered, because it's still something felt between you. You struggle to find a word for it, but you see it in Regina's eyes as you're down a wine bottle each and a few shots in, and you're both laughing so hard tears fill your eyes because of some rediculous truth about the other members of your family. It's so evident then, this thing between you, and because things are so easy, so natural with Regina, you can't help but utter the words. "I love you, you know?"

And then the laughter stops and you're suddenly both sober and the seconds drags on like syrup. The looks you share are uncertain and the easiness is no longer easy and all you can hear is the not-so-steady beating of your heart. You suddenly understand why you could sometimes need a knife to cut through the tension in the air, but of course, Regina is magic, and all she needs is the whisper of her voice answering you.

"I know".


End file.
